


My Favorite Flavor Is You (In a Way)

by amradio_prv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Flavored Lube, Hardcore, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Rough Oral Sex, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amradio_prv/pseuds/amradio_prv
Summary: "Cotton Candy is my favorite flavor, you know? What a coincidence, Toshi-kun.""I do not see the resemblance, Satori.""Of course you don't, 'Watakashi'."--Watakashi is the Japanese word for cotton candy. Wakatoshi's name sounds oddly similar.(aka i used cotton candy lube as a trope and its barely in the fucking fic lmao)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	My Favorite Flavor Is You (In a Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first AO3 fic so I'm hoping that everything goes alright. Please do enjoy and I'd love any comments about how I can improve my writing! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> special thanks to my bestest friend and support buddy who kept me writing when i thought the fic was getting shitty

\------

Satori is practically vibrating with excitement. He, as always, is up to something that Wakatoshi can’t quite settle his analytical, yet slowly-processing, mind on. So, when the red haired third year excitedly enters their shared dorm room, Wakatoshi is automatically drawn to the sly hand hidden behind his boyfriend’s lanky torso.  
  
“What’s up, Wakatoshi-kun?”

Satori greets him as gleefully as ever, grinning that cat-curved smile Wakatoshi had fallen in love with over the years. Satori stops by their shared dresser and places the mystery item on top, which the ace soon learns is covered by a pitch-black bag.  
  
“What’s that?”

“What’s what?”

“The bag.”

“Oooooh, that. You’re so impatient, I was gonna talk about that after I greeted my miracle boy but I suppose I could tell ya ‘bout it now, Waka-Waka.”

Wakatoshi raises his eyebrows as Satori wackily stumbles over to the bed and flops onto the bottom bunk, next to his green haired hunk of a boyfriend. Their combined weight causes the mattress to give a little, however, it stays still after a few whining creaks of the wooden frame split through the questionable atmosphere.  
  
“You should not get on the bed so harshly, I do not think it can handle that much weight coming onto it at once.

“Are you calling me fat, Toshi-kun?”

“No, why would you think I would ever say such a rude thing?”

Satori rolls his eyes with an amused, yet exasperated, sigh falling from his nose at the look of genuine curiosity and slight hurt in Wakatoshi’s monotone gaze. He’s getting nowhere, so the redhead decides to pick things up a bit. After shifting to an upright cross-legged position he hunches awkwardly in his usual bad posture before continuing.

“Anyways, I bought a little something so we could have a bit of fun. So, y’know that new shop in the mall?”

Wakatoshi, in fact, does not know what shop his overly-animated boyfriend is speaking of but he just nods along anyways.

“They’ve got a bunch of good stuff for ‘those’ kinda things aaaaand,”

Satori pauses as he leaps from the bed, ducking his head to avoid smacking it against the upper bunk, and darts for the dresser. Truth be told, Wakatoshi is still trying to figure out what his lover meant by ‘those kinds of things’, his thoughts are cut short by Satori continuing his sentence.  
  
“I got flavored lube.”

Wakatoshi’s olive-green eyes begin to slightly widen while in turn Satori’s eyes are cheekily narrowing. It’s a mischievous look he’s grown to become quite familiar with. In fact, he’s begun to enjoy the moments those blood red, down-turned eyes perk up and squint almost closed in a gleeful grin. Oh, now he understands where the evening is about to go. Not that he has any objections, of course.

“I am assuming the lube is edible?”

“Toshi~, the only thing I’m worryin’ about bein’ edible is your dick.”

That sentence is what sends everything barreling into what kind of evening Satori was striving for. Wakatoshi’s cock jumps in the loose fabric of his sweatpants, blood already taking a hard detour from fueling any rational thoughts to fill his length full. Satori giddily notices how the mood changes, blood red irises dropping to a deep scarlet as a thick film of lust is tied over his now very alert, wide-blown eyes. It seems like the middle blocker is some kind of incubus with the way he draws Wakatoshi in, the ace’s eyes darkening to a deep, dark, forest green as he leans forward without a second thought. That’s all it takes. Satori drops back onto the mattress, flavored lube all but forgotten and tossed aside at the foot of the bed.

  
  


Satori pushes forward, long fingers scrambling for a tight grasp on anything available, which ends up being around the thick cords of Wakatoshi’s throat. His free hand grips and curls at the crumpling sheets of Wakatoshi’s bed, trembling as a liquid heat starts pooling in the low of his stomach and between his legs. Wakatoshi’s adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly, tongue rolling along the one that suddenly darts into his mouth. The ace knows this routine all too well, sliding his tongue over and around the languid, yet foreign, one in his mouth, sucking, swallowing, breathing in every moan and shuddering whine Satori seeps out as said lover does the same for Wakatoshi’s own deep and throaty groans.

  
  


Wakatoshi yearns for Satori to be closer, closer still even as their chests press harshly against one another. He can feel every stuttering breath as they break apart with flushed faces and spit-slicked lips to catch their breaths. Satori seats himself on his partner’s thigh, shivering and curling his fingers tight as his pained erection strains against the front of his shorts. There’s a wet spot forming where the head of his cock would be positioned, an obvious hint at the arousal the interactions are sparking beneath Satori’s hot skin. Speaking of such a feeling, Wakatoshi takes it upon himself to press his lover back into the mattress. He loves the feeling of Satori’s thumb pressing deeper into his throat as he does so, sharpening his breaths and keeping him tame. Although even as that same fire stirs with the action, Wakatoshi knows that he’ll enjoy it so much more as he fucks his boyfriend into oblivion.

“Wait, wait, fuck-”

Wakatoshi immediately relaxes his grip, leaning back to sit up as his chest heaves and cock throbs against his thickly-muscled, inner thigh. _‘Have I done something wrong?’_ The fleeting thought quickly leaves the ace as his eyes once again settle down on the flushed face and blown-wide pupils of Satori.

“We’re supposed to use the lube! I bought a flavored kind for a reason.”

_‘The lube? Oh, right, the lube.’_ Wakatoshi completely forgot about that, however, he isn’t upset with the sudden change of attention. He lets Satori get up and shuffle around, twisting his astonishingly flexible body around to grab the discarded bottle and crawl back up to a comfortable kneeling position. Wakatoshi sits up a little more, pillows pressed to his lower back as he shamelessly opens his legs. A large outline is shown against his right thigh, pulsing at just the thought of what's to come.

  
  


“We don’t need these, Toshi~.”

Satori almost quite literally purrs the words out as he hooks his skilled fingers into the waistband of both Wakatoshi’s sweats and compression shorts. He tugs with both a fiery hunger and a patient precision, pulling the items over the swell of Wakatoshi’s ass as the ace lifts his hips to let his boyfriend do as he pleases. Really though, do as Wakatoshi pleases since tonight seems to be his treat, after all. Wakatoshi is brought back to reality quickly, letting out a shuddering groan as his achingly hard length convulses against the pit of his stomach. Satori’s breath is hot over the angry-red tip, precum already drooling over the dark hairs of his happy trail.

  
  


The red head between Wakatoshi’s legs is almost too excited to snake his fingers around the thick, hot, base of his boyfriend’s dick. It feels almost perfect, the calluses of his hand tugging on sensitive skin in just the right directions. Wakatoshi bucks up into the hold, sucking in air through his teeth sharply as his hips are stilled by Satori’s sturdy hands. After taking a moment to cool down, Wakatoshi relaxes and waits as his mischievous boyfriend grabs the bottle of candy-flavored lube.

“’m gonna enjoy this, ‘Toshi.”

Satori grins and pours a very generous amount into his awaiting palm, rolling the sweet smelling substance between his fingers messily to try and warm it up. The attempt is in vain though as he decides to jump the gun and pour the ever-cold liquid over Wakatoshi’s neglected erection. The ace’s hips jump, cock bobbing as a translucent, pink-colored liquid slowly encases his sensitive length.

“Careful, Satori.”

“I know, relax~.”

Satori coos to Wakatoshi as he quickly gives his boyfriend’s dick a few excited pumps. Nothing much, just enough to satisfy a bit of the ache building in the pit of the captain's stomach. Wakatoshi wants to whine, squirm, and groan, he really does, but he decides to keep quiet and play along with Satori’s game of endurance. It’s always worth the reward in the end, always. ...However, it seems like perhaps that reward will have to wait; with the warmth of Satori’s hand lingering near the head of his cock, Wakatoshi can’t hold still any longer.

“Satori, please.”

Satori snickers darkly, moving his hand down slowly before bringing it up once again, fingers curling and moving in a round-about motion before his thumb swipes over the tip of Wakatoshi’s convulsing cock. Every movement the middle blocker makes gives Wakatoshi a brief feeling of relief, pleasure, bliss, until it's taken away and replaced with a tight, restricting feeling only displayed in the trembling of his body. He feels like he’s being played with far too easily, already fallen under control of his apparent power-bottoming boyfriend. It seems the game was already coming to a white-hot climax, perfect and right on ‘schedule’.

Before Wakatoshi can utter another plea for Satori to continue, the latter lolls his tongue out and licks a long, slow stripe up from the under of the ace’s sac to swirl around the head of his dick and wriggle against the slit. He feels the very tip of Satori’s tongue just barely dig into the opening, welcoming the flow of slightly salty precum. Wakatoshi shudders, groaning as he bucks up into the heat of Satori’s mouth. He pushes just past Satori’s warm lips before slipping out again, a thin sheen of drool mixing with the thick liquid of the lube. He’s finally granted what he wants when a warm heat envelops his cock, seated just barely to the hilt at the back of the middle blocker’s throat. He feels Satori’s throat constrict, feels his breathing shudder and falter, even stopping a few times as he gags and swallows around him. Wakatoshi knows he’s well above average, and would even pull back to assure that Satoris’s still alright, but he knows better. Wakatoshi sees the way Satori’s eyes roll back as he brings a heavy hand to force his boyfriend’s head down further, to force his nose into the forest of his pubes.

Satori is trembling beneath Wakatoshi, muffledly whining and moaning as his breath is taken away from him at rapid speed. His eyes are watering, lungs are jerking, but he doesnt stop until his dick feels as if it’s about to burst, pulling back with heavy breaths as saliva pools from his flushed lips. Every hot breath against Wakatoshi’s over-sensitive tip makes his length twitch and shudder. He’s already close, and Satori’s blood is roaring.

“T-tastes...amazing..”

Satori huffs the words between regged attempts to regain his breath, a pool of lava boiling in his belly. He feels the heat spike, rushing to his chest and even twinging in the palms of his hands before he suppresses a shudder. He doesn’t want to finish yet, he has something to wrap up first. Looking up at Wakatoshi, he finds a dark and feral desire behind those monotone olive-green eyes. It irks him forward, readjusting his position before he leans down, nursing at the head of Wakatoshi’s dick with kiss-swollen lips. He feels the familiar entwining of the ace’s thick fingers finding a good grip in his hair between the wild clumps. Once he feels Wakatoshi give a firm tug, he’s thrown into a pleasurable torment.

Satori’s head is instantly forced down, the tip of Wakatoshi’s dick brutally pressing against the back of his throat. It makes him whine, cry out in protest as he forces his throat to relax so Wakatoshi can continue. The pain is nothing but a dying star in a galaxy full of bliss and ecstasy, so he continues to let the ace do as he pleases. That being said, Wakatoshi knows what Satori wants, he knows how much the middle bloker loves being treated like some kind of fuck-toy only for himself to enjoy. Satori doesn’t get the right to touch himself, he doesn't get the right to jerk his pain-steaken dick to completion as he dawdles on the edge of a stomach-twisting orgasm.

Wakatoshi switches his position quickly, deciding to hold Satori’s head still as he shifts to laying on his right arm. He holds Satori’s head in place with his left hand as he ruthlessly fucks into his boyfriend’s mouth. Every moan, whine, and plea is swallowed up by the lewd sounds of Satori’s throat being filled and emptied at rapid pace. The coil in Wakatoshi’s stomach is tightening, twisting and turning with sparks of built up tension- pleasure- as he feels Satori tremble. The moment he feels himself slip just beyond the limitations he’d been set with before, his control slips. Wakatoshi harshly snaps his hips back before thrusting back in again, head of his dick squeezing past the tight, abused ring of muscle that gives way to the deepest dwells of Satori's throat. He can’t help the shocked, stuttered gasp he releases and groans of raw pleasure as he feels Satori swallow around him. The walls of his boyfriend’s throat suck him in deeper, rippling rhythmically while his stomach waits patiently for the head of his cock to flush red and burst forth with thick, searing, white-hot ropes of cum.

Satori shakes, eyes squeezing shut as he’s shifted around. One of Wakatoshi’s hands is holding his throat dangerously tight, another threaded harshly into his hair as powerful thighs spastically thrust out of rhythm to ride out such a hot, wave-like crash of an orgasm. Wakatoshi pulls back, cock still twitching as cum continues to weakly ooze from the slit. The shallow spurts of the liquid coat Satori’s tongue and lips, trailing down his chin and onto the ruffled bed sheets. Wakatoshi is utterly exhausted, body still shivering at such an experience as Satori whines and shivers below him with tears pearling at the corner of his deep red eyes. His boyfriend swallows desperately, tongue shaking and painted over with the mix of cum and lube.

“Wa-waka-a-t-tosh-i-i.”

Satori fumbles over his words, voice high and wet as he tries to recover. His stomach is as hot as a blazing bonfire, his dick fucking _hurts_ and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. There's tears streaming down his red-flushed cheeks, his entire body trembling. At that moment, Wakatoshi shifts around and turns Satori onto his back, moving downward as he tightly grips his boyfriend’s erection. Satori stutters and gasps, eyes blowing wide while his hands instantly fasten a tight grip onto the ace.

“Please! Wa-Wakatoshi, please! L-et me cum-! God, let me fu-ucking cum, Toshi~!!”

Satori gasps over and over, his eyes pooling with desperate tears as he painfully ruts up into the firm grip and warm heat of Wakatoshi’s hand. The latter quickly tugs down the front of his boyfriend’s shorts, running a dry hand over the red, almost purpling, skin there. The ace quickly picks up a fast pace, grip painfully tight while he stops at the tip and rolls his forefinger and thumb around it, even testing the limits by pressing inward. The pain should be too much to bear but Satori pulls through, cutting off into a high-pitched keen smothered by gasps and wails of ecstasy when the white-hot pleasure brooding in his stomach explodes.

Satori’s back arches off the mattress, toes curling as oozing, milky-white cum splatters over his chest, stomach, and Wakatoshi’s hand. Wakatoshi is a bit amazed at his boyfriend’s orgasm, who’s still shivering and wriggling against the covers as his nerves jump at every touch to his oversensitive body. His eyes are shut, lips parted in heavy gasps for air, and his face is flushed red and plastered with sweat. Wakatoshi removes his hand slowly, sighing deeply as a feeling of both content and disgust washes over him. He isn’t disgusted at what just happened, rather, he’s disgusting from being coated in sweat, cum, and cotton candy lube. Seeing the state his boyfriend is still in, Wakatoshi takes the initiative and begins to undress both himself and Satori, carefully of course. With the way the redhead is continuing to whimper and screw his eyes shut, Wakatshi concludes it’ll take a while to bring him back to his senses. In the meantime, it’s time for a shower.

\--

With both of them being bathed, Wakatoshi eventually gets back to their shared room. Satori recovered from his almost comatose-like state in the shower, so he easily flops down onto the bottom bunk just as Wakatoshi told him not to earlier. The latter sighs, shaking his head as he shuffles into the changed sheets. Earlier, after concluding that the previous blankets were too dirty to lay in, the pair took the sheets from Satori’s bunk and tossed the dirty ones to the side. They’ll figure out how to sneak sex-stained sheets into the laundry room in the morning.

  
  


As they both shuffle around and settle into comfortable sleeping positions, Satori decides to pipe up about their previous endeavors. Although, is it really a good idea? Probably not, since he lost himself in the last stretch.

“I’m like 90% certain you could’ve made me cum without touching me.”

“Satori, please get some rest.”

“But do you agree with me?”

“Satori, do you have some kind of kink I do not know of?”

Said lover chuckles in exasperation before turning over onto his stomach, looking at the mountain laying next to him. A shine of adoration flashes in his eyes before he thinks back to the prompted questions.

“You caught me, I’ve got his huge thing for deep throating.”

“That sounds dangerous.”

“Wakatoshi, go to bed.”

Satori sighs with an airy chuckle, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss onto his lover’s cheek. It’s ironic how less than an hour ago he wouldn’t even dream of being as gentle as he is now. He’d be too busy trying to get Wakatoshi to completely ravish his body instead. The thought already starts pushing his blood south, as confirmed by Wakatoshi.  
  
“Satori you shouldn’t be getting aroused again, we-”

“Bed.”

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> whew that's done. i take requests/suggestions so if you've got a pairing and a plot you wanna see me write just go ahead and comment it!


End file.
